Day of the Week
by The Girl with the Scar
Summary: Piotr "Peter" Rasputin had never really known pain. Of course, being a 6'6 metal dude, he's never really had any problems. Until Friday came along. Friday. Friday Williams. "You're virtually indestructible. There are only two ways you can be hurt. By your self, or from the inside." And this girl possesses the power to do both. Colossus/OC Bobby/Rogue Kitty/Johnny


Piotr "Peter" Rasputin had never really known pain. Of course, before he had hit adolescence there were minor cuts and bruise's, but after his powers had manifested him into a 6'6 metal dude, well, he never really had to many problems. At the institute the most pain he had ever experienced was after he ran 22 laps around the field and felt like a wringed out towel. After coming to the institute from the Soviet in Siberia, the professor was amazed by his gift.

_"It is truly remarkable. You are virtually indestructible. You can only be hurt in two ways." Exclaimed Professor Xavier._

_"And they are?" Said a rather confused Peter._

_"From the inside, and at your own hand."_

Of course, he never let that go to his head. He never thought anyone would really try to hurt him, as he never used his powers for anything other than helping people, but that had all changed when he came to the institute. Xavier's School for Gifted Youngster's, or home, as he called it. As his abilities were fully controlled, he was recruited strictly to train. Just in case, as professor Xavier put it. He was being trained along with four other children. Kitty Pryde, Rogue, John, and Bobby. Of course, they're used to be five. With all of the children being sixteen (Kitty Pryde, Rogue, John, and Bobby, and Peter), they decided that it was time that they went up a level in the fight simulator. At the time, a girl Peter's age was also training there. Ginny. They were best friends, and at the time, not speaking. As he thought about it, he didn't even remember what they were fighting about. With them both not completely focused, they entered the fight simulator.

_In the attic of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngster's, Danger Room, Last Fall_

_"Bobby, look out!" Yelled Rogue, as the bullet whizzed dangerously close to his ear. It wouldn't hurt them, but still._

_Ginny was behind him in the corridor, but he didn't know that. He heard a gun being cocked. Slowly, he turned around. Thinking that there was someone behind him, he quietly rose his fist, then slammed then with all his force on the supposed enemy. Suddenly, the sirens went off and the lights came on, and they were back in the danger room. And there was Ginny. On the ground. Under his fists._

_"Ginny!" He yelled. There was a steady stream of blood flowing from behind her head, and her figure lay crumpled on the floor. She was as limp as a rag doll, and her pulse was so faint that Professor Grey had to check twice. He held her hand as they wheeled her away to the infirmary, not aware that this was the last form of contact he would ever have with Ginny. Ever._

She was not dead. Her gift had protected her to some extent, but she lost everything else. She didn't remember who she was, where she was from, what her mutation was. Worst of all, she had absolutely no recollection of him. He had nightmares, horrible thoughts.

_I'm a murderer,_ he thought, _I almost killed my best friend._

She was sent home, unable to recall her gift, or control it.

"Maybe," Said a grim Professor Xavier to the School. "Perhaps some day in the near future, she shall return. And we shall welcome her with open arms."

He was in a downhill spiral. No details were given to the school, but they knew. Kitty Pryde, Rogue, John, and Bobby, all the Professors. He had lost everything. Before he had been the schools role model. The young ones calling him Colossus, he was like the little ones super hero. Of course, Bobby and John had tried to help. Being sympathetic, (John was still a jackass, but he was trying) they helped him get out of his funk. And just when everything was going alright, she showed up. I know you must be thinking Ginny, but no. _Her._ Friday. Friday Williams.

**Peter POV**

Friday was by far the youngest student at the academy. Or youngest looking. The young girl had arrived at the school on a day no one with an ounce of common sense would leave the institute, raining with a terrible gale. Of course, she did not really arrive. She arrived as the Landscaper, Pablo. I was the only one in the kitchen, and it was twilight, so far past curfew. I heard rapping on the door, so I got up to open the door. Though it was stupid, Pablo was trusted, so I opened the door. He ran in, and suddenly I was looking at a small, skinny girl, dressed in only undergarments.

"Get me Charles Xavier." She said in a firm voice.

I cocked my head to the side, and quietly hit the buzzer in the kitchen that would alert Professor Xavier to come. I was left with the little girl, and went to get a blanket for the soaking wet, half naked girl. She snatched it rudely, and I was soon greeted by Professor Xavier and Professor Grey.

"Child, what is…"? He stopped halfway through his sentence, noticing the shivering girl in the room.

"Pablo, was at the door, so I opened it and…" I trailed off, and suddenly, Professor Munroe's eyes turned white and Dr. Grey looked ready to kill.

"Mystique!" Yelled Professor Xavier.

"You bitch, how could you?" Said Professor Grey.

In the middle was an extremely confused little girl, who was having insults thrown at her from all corners.

And suddenly, I collapsed.

It was the worst pain I have ever felt in my life, a horrible throbbing in my head. It was like Syrin was screaming in my ear. I was immobilized. And then, it stopped. Just like that. I looked around to see everyone but the girl in a similar state. Professor Xavier seemed fine, and the little girl was still shivering.

"I have no idea who the hell this Mystique bitch is, but I'm tired, and cold and hungry and I thought I could stay here. Thanks for nothing." She said, surprisingly calm. Then suddenly, I was staring at a wall and she was gone.

Everybody in the room stayed there with they're jaws on the ground, because all that remained of the girl was the blanket I had given her.

"I'll find her." Muttered Professor Xavier, and he concentrated and then the girl was back. I stood up and gave her the blanket, and she snatched it, and then mumbled thanks.

"We are sorry for the confusion." Said Professor Xavier. "I'm Charles. And you may be?"

The girl stared him down for a few minutes before responding.

"I'm Friday. Friday Williams."

I stifled a laugh and the girl shot me a dirty look.

"It's better then Piotr." Said the girl calmly.

"How did you-" I responded before being cut off.

"Never mind, Peter, head to bed." Said Professor Grey.

"No, Jean, let him stay." Said Professor Xavier.

"Thank you for your help, Jean, Storm, you are dismissed." Continued Professor Xavier.

As they argued why they should stay, I went to the cupboard to get the cookies, and put a quick thing of hot chocolate in the microwave, and brought it to the girl.

"Thanks." She said through the food in her mouth. I laughed as I brought the hot chocolate over to her.

"What's your thing?" I asked quietly. She looked at me with a _My life ain't your business_ look and responded.

"Can't tell ya."

I left her alone for the rest of the time until the Professor arrived.

"Finally!" He exclaimed, exaggerating. It made the young girl smile.

"So, Miss Williams, what brings a girl like you down to a place like this?" Said the Professor in a western voice. She giggles and responds.

"I'd feel I'd be needin' an adventure, partner!"

This make the professor smile and I laugh. She shivers and wraps the blanket tight around her small figure. I leave and fetch her another blanket, and gently place it around her shoulders. She hisses and recoils, and I feel the pain and see a nasty gash appearing on my skin. I stare at the wound in amazement. Virtually indestructible my ass! That hurt like hell!

'What the fuck was that for!" I yell at the girl, forgetting about the professor.

"Miss Williams!" yells the professor, and suddenly the wound is gone.

"That is-" I was expecting him to say unacceptable or not necessary or asswholeish, but no.

"Remarkable! What is your gift?"

She thought for a long time before responding.

"I can make things happen." She said calmly.

"Specify?" Asked the Professor.

"I can make things happen when I want them to, I can make people do what I want them to do. No matter what it takes."

"Prove it." Said the Professor.

"Okay."

Suddenly, I got up and felt myself walking to the cupboard and removing the cookies, and bringing them to Friday. Yep, I'm a 6'6 metal man and this scrawny girl has all the power.

"Friday, my child, this is incredible! In all these years I have never met a child, not even a person with these capabilities. You're achieving remarkable feats, I'm amazed!" Said the professor.

She blushed, and discreetly stuck her tongue out at me before replying.

"Professor, you don't mean that." Said the little girl, still shivering.

"But you were the gardener, how did you-" I was interrupted by her reply.

"I wanted you to open the door."

"You knew my name?"

"I wanted to know you're name."

"You disappeared?"

"I wanted to leave."

"Miss Williams, where did you come from?" Asked the Professor.

"Canada. The Rockies. Some loser, Logan, I think? Yeah, he was in my home, said he was there when he was younger. He didn't say it, but same difference."

"Did he have metal in his hands?" Said the Professor.

"Yeah! Like claws. He thought about a school, a man in a wheelchair, and he had almost his the gardener, Pablo, with his motorbike on the way to the Rockies."

"How could you have-" I started.

"Let's let Miss Williams get some rest, Peter. We can finish this discussion in the morning."

"Yeah. It's Saturday tomorrow!" I said laughing.

The Professor smiled and Friday scowled, but I found it amusing.

"Peter, I understand that you share you're room with no one, correct?"

"Yes Professor, but-"

"Great! You can share with Miss Williams for the night. I'll have someone bring you clothes for tomorrow, until then you can make do." Said the Professor.

"You mean I can stay?" Said the girl, her eyes the size of saucers.

"I don't see why not." Said the Professor, his eyes crinkling. He looked old. The grin on the girls face was so large, and she let out a small shriek.

"Thank you so much, Professor! I promise I you won't regret it thank you so much! I never ever been so happy!" She said, twirling to show her glee.

The professor smiled and left leaving her and me in the kitchen. She stared at me expectantly.

"My rooms up-" I started. Why is everyone cutting me off lately?

"Great! Let's go."

Not that I wasn't a good guy, but this girl just irked me. Time for fun.

"You have to leave the blankets here." I said.

"Not funny." She replied.

"Yeah! The Professor's expel students who take the blankets from the living room."

A look of shock swept across her face and she returned the blanket, crossing her arms across her chest, her cheeks red. Damn, I'm a jerk, but it was fun to make her red.

"How old are you?" I asked quietly. My room was a ten minute walk if we didn't use the elevators, and she didn't know about the elevators.

"I don't know." Said the girl. It was dark, and I snuck a look at her. She was scrawny, probably hadn't eaten a good meal for a while, as her ribs were showing, and her skin clung to bones. Cleavage wasn't bad, though.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Said Friday, flustered.

"How can you not know how old you are? You have no parents? Or calendar?" I said after an awkward pause.

"I have parents, there just not present all the time. I don't have a calendar, but I am older then ten."

This was a surprise, she looked eight, but he was tired and did not want to start a fight. As they arrived at his room, she let out a yawn.

"Thanks Piotr," She mumbled as I threw her a old shirt of mine that was a dress on her. It passed her knees. "I guess you're not a total jackass."

As we lay in the dark I hear her mumbling quietly.

"Shut up, will ya?" I yell. She stops, and then asks me a question.

"Piotr, are we friends?" She asked quietly, her voice small. I thought for a while.

"Why?"

"Because I've never had a friend before." She whispers. "You're the 23rd person I've ever met."

This was too sad.

"Yeah, sure."

"Goodnight, Piotr.

"Goodnight, friend,"

I hear her whispering to herself later.

"My first friend."


End file.
